Sarah Bigelow (1659-1703)
}} Biography Sarah 2 BIGELOW, eighth child and third daughter of John 1 and Mary (WARREN) BIGELOW, was born in Watertown, Middlesex co, MA, on 29 September 1659. She married there 23 July 1679 Isaac LEARNED, son of Isaac and Mary (STEARNS) LEARNED. He was born 16 September 1655 in Chelmsford, MA. They removed to Framingham, where their children's births are recorded. (Early Framingham records are in Sherborn.) Isaac died in Framingham 15 September 1737; Sarah was living in 1702, after which we have no record. King Phillip's War 13th Generation descendant, Frederick D Learned (fredlearned@comcast.net) submitted to following info on this family using Grudy, Learned Genealogy as his reference. With regard to John Bigulah and the book about the King Philip's War ( see Soldiers, info on soldiers of King Phillip's War) by Bodge, John was called to service, but did not actually serve. At age 58 he was most likely too old to fight indians and that he may have offered his son, Joshua, instead to serve in his place. For example, Isaac Learned who got wounded and Joshua were both 20 years old at the time. On February 27th, 1679, Isaac bought the 40 acre farm of Thomas Eames adjacent to a small pond, which today still bears his name, Learned Pond, in Framingham, MA. Six months later he married Sarah, the daughter of his neighbor, John Bigelow and the younger sister of his compatriot, Joshua, from the King Philip's War. Isaac's son, Isaac III may have honored this (perhaps even undieing graditude for saving his father's life), since he named his first son Joshua, saving the name Isaac IV for his second son. This, however, I can not substantiate. I can tell from John B. Sr.'s will that he may have had a unique relationship with both Joshua and Isaac, as he named them both executors of his will and split 2/3's of his estate to Josuah and 1/3'd to his son-in-law, Isaac Learned. Also, I noted a few inconsistancies with some of your Learned information, some of which may be found referenced in Learned Genealogy, 2nd Ed, 1898, by William Law Learned, namely: 1) Sarah's husband, Isaac Learned, was born September 16th (not Oct 5th), 1655, in Chelmsford, MA, (not Watertown). 2) Their son, Isaac, b May 10, 1680 died May 15th (not 20th), 1753 (not 1735). The 20th date was when his will was read. Family of Isaac Learned and Sarah Bigelow # Isaac Learned (1680-1753) - (see note) b 10 May 1680; d 20 May 1735 Oxford, MA; m at Framingham 19 Nov 1706 Sarah HOWE. 11 children. Isaac, b 10 May 1680 died 15 May (not 20th), 1753 (not 1735). The 20th date was when his will was read. # Sarah Learned, b 16 Mar 1682. # Abigail Learned, b 11 Mar 1684; m John GLEASON; res Framingham; 8 children according to Barry's History of Framingham. # Mary Learned, b 12 Apr 1686; m 17 Jan 1706 George ROBINSON; res Dedham. # William Learned, b 12 Feb 1688; d 11 June 1747 Killingly, CT; m 24 Nov 1715 (at Killingly) Hannah BRYANT, by whom 8 children. # Ebenezer Learned, b 31 Aug 1690; d 15 Mar 1772 Oxford, MA; m 14 Oct 1714 Deborah HAYNES, by whom 9 children. # Samuel Learned, b 04 Oct 1692; d 20 July 1741 Framingham; unmarried. # Hannah Learned, b 16 Sept 1694; m 2 May 1715 Obadiah WALKER. 3 children; res Marlborough, MA. # Elizabeth Learned, b 27 July 1696 (1697?); d 23 Apr 1738; m _ Nov 1717 Jonathan PARTRIDGE. # Moses Learned, b 29 Apr 1699; d 25 May 1769 Framingham; m ca 1727 Lydia BRYANT. 12 children. # Martha Learned, b 21 May 1702; d 17 Sept 1732 Framingham; m 27 July 1723 Jacob CUMMINGS. References * History of Sarah Bigelow - Bigelow Society Family History * Bigelow Family Genealogy Volume. I page.16-17; * Howe, Bigelow Family in America; pg 17-22; * Grundy, Learned Genealogy; * Barry, History of Framingham; * cemetery inscriptions and vital records, various states. Learned Family book using NEHGS format as follows: LEARNED Learned, William. The Learned Family. (Learned, Larned, Learnard, Larnard and Lerned). Being Descendants of William Learned Who Was of Charlestown, Massachusetts in 1632. (1882). CS/71/L437/1882 And/or its 1898 2nd Edition as follows: LEARNED Learned, William L. The Learned Family (Learned, Larned, Learnard, Larnard and Lerned). Being Descendants of William Learned, Who Was of Charlestown, Massachusetts in 1632. (Second Edition). (1898). CS/71/L437/1898